Queen Elsa's Birthday
by ElsannaHellYeah
Summary: It's the Queen's 22nd Birthday. Anna threw a great party and got a surprise in return. Elsanna smut so be warned. Nice and smutty and straight to the point so cover your eyes kids!


Today was Queen Elsa's 22nd birthday. Princess Anna spent a few days planning a  
huge party at the castle for her lovely sister. Everything was going exactly as  
planned. The ballroom was full of people, tables full of mouthwatering food,  
and wonderful music echoed into the night. Elsa was having the time of her life,  
laughing and dancing like a fool.

"Anna!" She shouted "Come dance with me!" Elsa swung her hips back and forth, reaching her right hand to her sisters  
awkward face. The left was holding a half full glass of wine.

Anna pulled a hand up to her mouth, attempting to stop her sisters foul breath from intruding  
her airways.

"Oh my god Elsa you smell like a cheap bar. I think you've had enough wine for the evening."

"Whattttt..*hic*...I'm fineeeeee." She managed to say while laughing uncontrollably.

"Okay Queen I think you need  
to retire for the evening.." The younger sister said sternly, grabbing Elsa's hand.

Anna carefully led Elsa up the grand staircase and into her bedroom, the older sister tripping on the way. The strawberry blonde then sat Elsa down  
on her bed.

"Well you can't sleep in your dress so I'm going to get you a  
nightgown." Anna said in a tone as if she was talking to a child.

As she left the room, Elsa attempted to remove her dress, but was unsuccessful because of  
her drunken state. Laughing to herself, she laid on the bed, half in her  
undergarments.

Closing the door behind her, she walked over unaware elsa was  
half exposed.

"Okay I got you a-" Anna froze. "Jesus Elsa!" Anna turned  
away, throwing the nightgown on her sisters face.

After giggling for a bit,  
Elsa's faces got serious. "Anna I need help, can you help please?" Elsa turned  
around revealing a stuck zipper. "I think it got stuck or something because I  
can't pull it past my hips."

Blushing, Anna walked over and reached her  
shaky hands to Elsa's exposed shoulder blades. She felt down the zipper,  
figuring out it was caught on the cloth of the dress. After pulling on it, the  
ice blue gown fell right off the older blonde. She stood up, still tipsy, and  
stepped away from the dress, in her bra and underwear. Anna, still sitting on  
the bed, studied her sister with a flushed face. The strawberry blonde snapped  
out of her trance and reached out to hand elsa the night gown. Elsa just stood  
there with a devilish grin on her face. She stepped closer to Anna, causing the  
confused sister to shift back on the bed.

"Elsa what are you-"

"Sh." Elsa  
replied putting her pointer finger to Anna's soft lips.

"Stop...this isn't  
right. You're-you're drunk." Anna swatted Elsa's hand away.

"Oh Anna don't  
play innocent with me. I know you want me..I hear you at least once a week  
touching yourself at night moaning my name...I know you want to fuck  
me."

Anna jumped up and took a step back. "This is nonsense! I don't know  
what your talking about..." Her face was hot red.

Elsa grabbed Anna's hands  
and pulled them up, placing them on her bra. "You're telling me you don't want  
to touch me?"

Anna looked away, tears forming in her eyes. She couldn't bring  
herself to make eye contact with her sister.  
"Elsa please stop...this...were sisters...we cant." She managed to let out.

"Anna look at me." Her wine  
scented breath filled Anna's ears. Her sister slowly lifted her head, green  
tear filled eyes staring at Elsa's ice blue.  
" i know you want me Anna. Don't  
even deny it..your hands are still on me. But if you insist you don't, you can  
leave."

Elsa then stepped to the side, motioning Anna to leave. But Anna  
didn't move, she just stared at the wood floor.

"I...I..." She sobbed  
"I'm..I'm in love with you elsa..I always have been. But it's wrong...so  
wrong...I-"

"Shhh. It's alright" elsa said as she pulled Anna into an  
embrace. "I may have had too much to drink but it doesn't stop my feelings for  
you."

"No one must know elsa..."

"Know what?" Elsa smirked.

"Ugh do I  
really have to say it?"

"Mmmhmmm" she winked.

"I...can we..."

"Can we  
what?" Elsa giggled

"Ugh! Just fuck me already and stop making me  
embarrassed!"

"Hmm.. I guess.." Elsa teased.

Wrapping her arms around Anna's back, she pulled their bodies closer together. Lips just inches apart, Anna bit hers in anticipation.

"Kiss me my Queen." The younger sister whispered.

They nervously locked lips, having never kissed anyone before because of so many years of isolation. Elsa forced her tongue into Anna's mouth, making her whimper in pleasure. Anna's hands, awkwardly hanging at her sides, slowly reached up and grabbed Elsa's have exposed ass, startling her and making her laugh. The younger sister couldn't help but grow wet between her legs, because her fantasy of fucking her sister was coming true. Elsa then pushed Anna onto the bed and crawled on top of her. Her lips grazed over Anna's ears, nuzzling them. Anna took her hand and rubbed it over Elsa's vagina, a cloth barrier between her fingertips and Elsa's dripping sex.

"Oh Anna…" She groaned into her ear. "Touch me more.."

Smirking, she rolled on top of her awaiting Queen.

"Ah!" Elsa screamed.

"Oh my gosh." Anna turning red from laughing. "You stuck dear sis?"

Elsa was intertwined in her sister's dress from rolling around so much. Anna eventually freed her horny sister and ripped off her clothing in record time. Elsa couldn't help but smile at her sister's glorious body.

"You're….beautiful Anna."

Anna looked down, smiling. She then noticed how wet she had become, hoping her dear sister wouldn't notice. After crawling back on top of Elsa, she ripped off the ice blue panties and admired her sister. She slowly rubbed her fingers over the older womans clit, causing her to shudder and buck her hips.

"Oh god Anna take me please." She almost begged.

Anna brought her fingers down to Elsa's hot opening, preparing to put her fingers inside. There was no need for lubricant because of how wet her sister was. She pushed a finger in her entrance, making eye contact with Elsa the whole time. She stopped when she noticed Elsa wincing and biting her lip extremely hard.

"Hey are you okay?" Anna asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah...yeah...It's just I've never put my fingers inside there before.." She replied, extremely embarrassed.

Kissing Elsa's cheek, she then hovered her mouth right over her left ear. "Don't worry I'll go slow."

Anna returned, this time only putting in one finger. Elsa nodded in approval, and then leaned her head back. The younger sister simultaneously rubbed Elsas clit while pumping her finger in and out. Elsa's moaning got louder and louder that she eventually had to cover her mouth so the party down stairs wouldn't hear.

"Oh god Anna...Faster! Faster!" She shouted. Her back arched, toes curled, and her fingernails dug into her sister's back. Panting hard, She managed to get out a simple "Wow.."

Anna gently slid her finger out of her older sisters entrance, and studied the sweet liquid that coated her digit.

After Elsa recovered from her breathtaking orgasm, she layed down on the bed and motioned for Anna to sit on her face "Come here, I want to taste your sweet pussy." She groaned.

Anna carefully positioned herself so she was sitting right on top of her sister's face. The strawberry blonde wasn't prepared for the intense pleasure that had yet to come. Placing her hands on the blonde's head, she rocked her hips back and forth, grinding her clit on Elsa's soft lips.

"Oh fuck…" she moaned.

Anna knew she was getting closer and closer to climax. She started rubbing herself harder and harder until an explosion of pleasure overcame her body. Trembling, she could barely hold herself up. She then fell down right next to her sister. Making eye contact with Elsa, she planted a kiss on her forehead and whispered.

"Happy Birthday. I love you."


End file.
